sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbie Mills
Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills (Nicole Beharie) is a police lieutenant in the small modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow. At a very young age she had a mysterious encounter with a demon named Moloch that upended her life and led to a long term estrangement between her and her sister that she is just now repairing. Upon meeting Ichabod Crane, she learns she is one of two Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Abbie and Ichabod, the show's two main protagonists and biblically ordained Witnesses, must team up along with their fellow comrades, in order to fight Moloch's minions, Hessian soldiers, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Biography Pre-series Before Abbie became a cop at the Sleepy Hollow sheriff's department, she had a troubled childhood, which included brief run-ins with the law. Both Abbie and her sister, Jenny Mills, dealt with instability at home as children. Their father was an alcoholic and their mother though loving, struggled with mental illness. It is also implied that the family was not financially well off. But Abbie and Jenny were very close, often locking themselves in their room to play with their dollhouse and escape their parents. Also of note, was their mother making Abbie and Jenny memorize and recite bible verses. This as well as Abbie's relation to Grace Dixon has led fans to speculate that one or both of Abbie's parents may have known their child was special in some capacity. Eventually, their father left the family and their mother was institutionalized, leaving Abbie and Jenny to be placed into the foster care system. Abbie confirms in a conversation with Ichabod that her mother passed away sometime later. Abbie and Jenny apparently cycled through a few homes before settling in a place that Abbie felt was a good fit. During that time Abbie taught Jenny to pick locks, and they seem to have acquired a taste for criminal activity. Around the age of 13 (give or take), they were sneaking beers in the woods when four white trees and a demon appeared before them.They both blacked out and neither were able to recall much of what happened during the four days they went missing due to Moloch sealing away their memories in purgatory. After being found by a civilian from a local search party, the girls were then taken into police custody and questioned rather callously. Jenny insisted on telling the truth about what they had seen even though Abbie warned against it. Fearing that no one would believe her and that she would be removed from her foster home, Abbie lied and didn't back up Jenny's story. Jenny was later put in a mental institution and the sisters remained estranged for nearly 13 years. Abbie continued to struggle with what she saw in the woods that day and her feelings of resentment and guilt towards her sister. By the time she was 16, she was using drugs and pursuing a life of crime. After a botched attempt at robbing a pharmacy, she is taken into custody by Sheriff August Corbin but instead of arresting her he offered her a chance to change. She accepted and under Corbin's tutelage took a class in latin, graduated high school, went to college, rose to the rank of Lieutenant as a police officer and was accepted into an elite FBI entrance program at Quantico to become a criminal profiler. Despite her success, Abbie was still marked by her tumultuous past. She never told Corbin about the demon she saw in the woods or that the experience still haunted her, making her doubt her own perceptions, feel out of place, and struggle in finding purpose. Some of Corbin's last words to her were to ask if her joining the FBI was really about her running away. Season One Detective Abbie Mills is a smart and tough detective with the Westchester County PD in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. She is poised to leave the town in a week for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, but the gory slaying of her mentor and partner by a headless horseman derails those plans. Unwilling to divulge the more supernatural elements of partner's murderer without further proof she teams up with Ichabod Crane, an unwilling fugitive from the past who claims to be soldier in the Revolutionary War and the only person that can collaborate her story. Together they learn they are the Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Throughout the season, Abbie struggles with the death of her mentor, her skepticism, her partnership with Ichabod, rebuilding her relationship with her sister and accepting her role as a witness. Personality TBA Relationships *Sister of: Jenny Mills *Friend and Witnessing Partner of: Ichabod Crane *Former partner of: Sheriff August Corbin *Former girlfriend of: Luke Morales *Former friend of: Andy Brooks *Enemy of: Moloch *Daughter of Mr. Mills and Lori Roberts *Granddaughter of Jacob Roberts and Ellie Williams *Great granddaughter of Anthony Roberts, Grace Foster, N. Williams, and Karen Crardier *Great-great granddaughter of W. Foster and M. Dixon *Great-great-great granddaughter of T. Foster, Abigail Jackson, Isaac Dixon and Claire Gray *Great-great-great-great granddaughter of Jacob Dixon and Grace Harris Dixon (house matron who worked for Lachlan Fredericks and midwifed for Katrina Crane when she gave birth). 'Jenny Mills' Powers and Abilities * Though it is currently unclear if Abbie's powers are due to her status as a witness or a benefit of her bloodline, they have manifested in Abbie having prophetic dreams, being visited by spirits only she can see, and having detailed visions of the past. * Abbie is particularly talented at picking locks. * Abbie is very skilled as a police woman having risen through the ranks fairly quickly for someone that young and it has been hinted that she has a talent for profiling. * Abbie is very experienced with modern weaponry, as well as boxing. Quotes 'Season 1' Image Gallery 1x05 stills3.jpg|Abbie, learning to pray again Conquest 3.jpg|Abbie facing down Conquest/Pestilence 1x04 stills10.jpg|Abbie in Roanoke 1x07 stills5.jpg|Abbie with her former boyfriend Sleepy hollow lyndie greenwood .jpg|Abbie, Jenny, and Ichabod in Corbin's cabin 27317f856e870f13c63eee47b2017608.jpg|Abbie fanart by Euclase 10831412146_e8069dcde0_o.jpg Abbie-Mills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35579812-300-168.jpg -Abbie-Mills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35572377-200-200.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_1x06_006.jpg Abie.png 131103Nicole-Beharie1_210x305.jpg SH 8488.jpg 1x07 stills12.jpg 1x07 stills11.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-10-15-at-10.33.05-AM.png abbie-mills.jpg normal_sleepyhollow0102-1038.jpg tumblr_mvlluuhJfs1rjupavo1_500.jpg sleepy-hollow-108-necromancer.jpg Nicole-Beharie-as-Det.-Abbie-Mills-on-Sleepy-Hollow-Season-1-Episode-4-The-Lesser-Key-of-Solomon.jpg sleepy-hollow-images-1x03-for-the-triumph-of-evil-abbie-mills-2.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_S01E06_The_Sin_Eater_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0144.png Sleepy_Hollow_59548.jpg la-agente-abbie-mills.jpg Nicole Beharie.JPG tumblr_mw7z7msVqR1rzxujso1_r2_500.gif nicole-beharie.jpg For the Triumph of Evil.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Nicole-Beharie-as-Lt.-Grace-Abigail-Abbie-Mills.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg ku-xlarge (1).jpg sleepy-hollow-the-golem-01.jpg image-863C_524ABD32.jpg 1x07 stills13.jpg Abbiejd.png Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Cops Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters